Kr'aszazz
The Kr'aszazz are sapient creatures from the planet Kruszec IV, the fourth planet orbiting the class F star Kruszec. They are considered a subject species by the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Physiology Kr'aszazz stand roughly one meter tall on four legs arranged radially around their central oval shaped body. These legs are spiked upward above the natural height of their body to allow for agility and maneuverability in all directions. Concentrated at the tips of their legs are highly magnetic materials, allowing them to scale the rugged cliffs of their homeworld. At their anterior end is located their main sensory organs as well as two smaller limbs which are believed to be simply modified jaws. Wired into these limbs are electrical circuits, allowing them to generate intense static electricity and magnetic fields used for picking up objects. Their metallic exoskeleton serves as natural protection designed to reflect the sun's dangerous UV radiation. Once per year, they must molt and grow a new skeleton by ingesting rocks and minerals. They share a symbiotic relationship with bacteria capable of generating chemicals that break down these tough minerals. Kr'aszazz are liquivores. With a retractable proboscis, they latch onto prey, secrete acid, then soak up the nutrients again. A Kr'aszazz's primary means of navigation is sonar, as their eyesight cannot see into the visible spectrum. Their eyespots are instead designed to see into the ultraviolet range, detecting changes in brightness. However, what they make up with their poor eyesight is their ability to detect subtle vibrations in the ground, allowing them to sense the direction from which objects are approaching. While they lack a mouth to speak, Kr'aszazz communicate with one another through elaborate patterns of magnetic resonance and sonar. Different particle arrangements of magnetic fields will form syntax, while sonar is often used to convey emotions or feelings. Kr'aszazz are hermaphrodites and reproduce through parthenogenesis. Society Kr'aszazz descend from pack hunters, naturally having clan-like instincts. Dominance is easily recognized by size and stature. Bigger and taller Kr'aszazz are associated as leaders. Because metals and other ores are critical to their own survival, mining has become a central part of virtually every culture on Kruszec IV. An important step to becoming successful hunter-gatherers was to search for good rock outcroppings. This is largely attributed to the oddity that the Kr'aszazz discovered metallurgy significantly early in their development. Early Kr'aszazz also built their homes and cities out of strip mines. There are 38 trillion registered Kr'aszazz in the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. History The Kr'aszazz became spacefaring shortly after uniting under a one-world order known as the Order of Kruszec. Citizens were being controlled through the manipulation of electromagnetism. Thus, only an elite few made decisions for the entire world. Even so, Kruszec IV saw the issue of overpopulation and industrial pollution. The Order of Kruszec begun to colonize other planets and asteroids in their system. Eventually, the expanded to cover most of the Outer Arm, yet this great empire did not last forever. Internal political strife and poor management led to many Kr'aszazz colonies breaking free of the Order's control. Anarchy reigned, and eventually, the whole empire collapsed. Centuries later, the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate begun their expansion across the Outer Arm and discovered the Kr'aszazz separated into multiple worlds across the entire Outer Arm. Having realized that they were the remnants of a powerful civilization that preceded them, the EIT began their conquest campaign to capture the Kr'aszazz worlds and assimilate them into their culture. Today, the Kr'aszazz are the most populated species in the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate after the Eteno themselves. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Sapient beings